1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit or apparatus for packaging and dispensing a loose powder product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package and dispenser for a pulverulent make-up product, regardless of whether the product is colored. In addition, the invention relates to a powder compact for make-up including the packaging and dispensing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional packaging units include a case having a lid and a container for powdered material. When loose powder is removed or taken up from these packaging units, powder remaining in the container settles in a base of the container. This settlement takes place when either a powder puff and screen or human fingers repeatedly press the powder within the container as it is dispensed from the unit. After a period of time, powder settlement renders it difficult to take up uniform and homogeneous quantities of powdered material or make-up from the unit, since the powder is compacted in an aggregate at the base of the container.
Moreover, dispensing or taking up of powdered material is difficult or even impossible when it is compacted. Thus, the useful life of a conventional packaging unit or powder compact is shortened. Because this unit is disposed of prematurely, overall cost increases.
To prevent powder product compacting, a unit may include a screen having very large mesh openings. However, this large mesh screen renders it difficult or impossible to prevent a powder puff from becoming heavily loaded with the powdered product.
Some make-up powders have a small granulometric size to provide a make-up product that is finer and more homogeneous. However, as the powder becomes finer, it undesirably compacts more readily and becomes difficult to take up or dispense.
Some prior attempts to dispense and package a powdered product have had only limited success. For example, GB-A-0 403 219 discloses a unit for dispensing powder wherein a bellows directs air through powder stored between two rigid screens. Thus, the powder becomes aerated and passes through one of the screens so that a user can take up the powder with a powder puff.
Unfortunately, this aeration is unsatisfactory, because channels form only in limited portions of the powder where the air passes, while other portions of the powder remain compacted. In addition, when the powder is taken up a cloud of volatile powder forms which may soil the surroundings or cause respiratory problems for a user. Moreover, the device impregnates a powder puff with powder in an incomplete manner requiring a user to load the puff several times in succession to charge the puff adequately with powder.